


Birthday Surprise

by Anonymous



Series: Sugar Daddy Secrets [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Surprises, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You're caught off guard that Brian comes to visit you on his birthday, and you've got the perfect set of presents for him.
Relationships: Brian May & Reader, Brian May/You
Series: Sugar Daddy Secrets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655947
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I know Brian's real birthday is in July but I wanted to use this idea and write some more shameless smut while I'm at home most of the time

You laughed to yourself when the radio sat on the adjacent counter played the familiar beginning guitar strums of an old Queen song over the running water of the tap, setting the plate in your hands into the dish rack before sinking your hands back into the soapy water. You thoughtlessly scrubbed the dirty silverware, staring at nothing when your eyes glanced outside the window at the sunny day and getting lost in your thoughts. It seemed fitting to hear Freddie’s voice belting the lyrics to “Fat Bottomed Girls”, a blush rising on your cheeks as you thought about the truth behind Brian’s words that you’d had the lucky chance to experience first-hand.

It was no surprise the song was getting some air time, it happened to be Brian’s birthday and you hoped he was enjoying the arbitrary celebration of turning another year older. You also hoped deep down that maybe he was thinking of you too, even though the embarrassing fact you were hardly born when he had first penned the words made the taboo situation seem wrong. You didn’t dwell on the thought, though, firm in your belief that both of you were consenting adults and knew what you were doing. 

You quietly sighed as you turned off the tap, mind coming back to reality as the song ended and you reached for the towel to dry your hands off. You took another long look out of the window, contemplating on how to spend the rest of your day and chewing your lip as you waltzed over to the phone hung on the wall. You were about to punch in Brian’s number when a firm knock against the front door stopped you in your tracks, hanging the phone back up and slowly making your way down the hall. 

A wide grin spread across your face when you swung the door open, immediately stepping to the side to let the tall guitarist walk into your flat. Your arms wrapped around his torso as soon as the door was shut behind you, smiling against his chest when he laughed in response and copied your movement.

“I didn’t think I’d see you today,” You mumbled against his shirt, pulling back a little to tilt your head up at him. 

“And why’s that?” Brian smiled, tilting his head to the side in slight confusion at your statement.

You decided to shrug your shoulders, not wanting to get into your intrusive negative thoughts and moving your hands from behind his back to lightly grab at the separated sides of his button-up. “Happy birthday, by the way.”

“Ah yes, another year of physically deteriorating into my forties and fading into obscurity.”

“Oh don’t be so pessimistic!” You scolded, smiling up at him in disbelief. “I think you look handsome as ever...and I just heard one of your songs on the radio.”

“Did you, now?” He grinned back, a light blush deepening the color of his cheeks. 

“Yes, and it made me think of you,” You added with a wink, dropping your hands from his shirt and turning on your heel to leave him awestruck in the middle of the hallway. 

You had only made it to the threshold of your living room before Brian’s arms wrapped around your waist from behind, giggling when he pulled your body flush to his and settled your arms on top of his. “And what were you thinking about me?” He whispered, lips brushing against the shell of your ear and sending a shiver down your spine. 

“It’s private,” You answered, holding in a breath when he pressed a gentle kiss against the exposed skin of your neck. 

“Come on, you wouldn’t keep secrets from me, would you?” Brian continued and even with him behind you, you could hear the pout on his lips. 

You gasped as his words reminded you of something, turning around in his hold and staring up at him with bright eyes. “Speaking of that, I have something for you!” Brian gave you a confused look and shifted his hands to rest on your hips, fingers pressing into the exposed skin that was typically hidden by your tight t-shirt. “It’s your birthday, I had to buy you a present.”

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Brian sighed, letting a small smile quirk at his lip as you continued to beam up at him. 

“Of course I did after all you do for me...it’s just something little, I promise.” 

Brian sighed at your explanation, rolling his eyes at your undisturbed excitement and shaking his head with a small laugh when you raised your eyebrows at him. 

“Just go sit on the couch, I’ll bring it out,” You smiled, standing on your tiptoes to plant a chaste kiss to his lips before scurrying away towards your bedroom. You rushed to your closet, pulling the neatly wrapped box from behind the well-stocked row of shirts hanging inside the wide doors and putting the package behind your back as you shuffled back to the threshold of the living room. 

“Close your eyes,” You laughed, pouting at him when he gave you an annoyed look. “Please Daddy, just for me?”

You smirked when he complied, crossing his arms and relaxing into the couch as you made your way over to him. “You know this isn’t how being a sugar baby works, right?”

“Oh my Lord,” You giggled, plopping down on the sofa cushion next to him and placing the box in his lap. “Just accept the gift!” 

You held down another goofy smile when he reopened his eyes, picking up the present in his lap and jokingly examining it. You playfully pushed on his shoulder and encouraged him to just get on with it, drawing your knees up to your chest to rest your chin on your bent legs as he tore the wrapping paper away. He wasted no time in taking the lid off of the square box, a smile taking over his features as his eyes scanned the patterned button-up in front of him. 

“Thank you, I could always use a new shirt,” Brian said as he turned his head to look at you, leaning in to press a quick kiss to your cheek. 

“Yeah, you might want to take a look and see if it fits because I wasn’t sure about the size,” You casually replied, trying to hold down your thrill that threatened to ruin the surprise.

He followed your suggestion and pulled the shirt from the box, eyes narrowing when he saw the much smaller box tucked underneath the clothing. “What’s this all about?” He laughed, making you let out your own giggle as he dropped the fabric to grab the real gift. 

“Just open it.”

Brian gave you an incredulous look before slipping the lid off, mouth curling into an unbelieving smile as he pulled the thin gold chain from the small cushion it sat on. “Y-you didn’t have to do this, baby,” He stuttered, running the cold metal along his fingers.

“Nonsense, you deserve it,” You quietly responded and felt your heart practically skip a beat when his head turned to flash his over-exaggerated smile your way. You watched as his nimble fingers fiddled the clasp open and understood his silent request when he held out the necklace to you. It was hard to not shake your hands as you shifted to sit in Brian’s lap, pushing the box and gag gift out of your way, suddenly nervous to share such an oddly intimate moment with him. You locked eyes with him as you slipped the chain around his neck, smoothing your hands down his shoulders after you had secured it and holding in a breath when his hands settled on your mostly bare thighs - the lacking fabric of your shorts mixed with the position not leaving much to the imagination. 

“Thank you,” Brian whispered, leaning in to capture your lips in a gentle kiss and pulling your hips further down against his. You sighed into the kiss when his hands unashamedly trailed over to your arse, flexing your fingers against his shoulders and relaxing into his hold. The pair of you shared a sentimental smile when Brian pulled back, the sweet moment almost ruined for you when his hands greedily squeezed at your flesh. “Any other surprises for me?”

“Hmm, I didn’t have any planned...but there are a few more gifts I could give you that wouldn’t cost a penny,” You smirked, letting your hands slide from his shoulders to barely rest against his partially exposed chest. 

“You naughty little girl,” Brian shot back in a low voice, irises thinning as his pupils expanded with the implications of your suggestive words. “What gifts would those be exactly?”

“You could let me suck you off,” You innocently replied, holding down a smile when Brian seemed taken aback by your blatant language. “I’d love for you to use my mouth and choke me with your huge cock, Daddy.”

“Well when you say it like that, how could I resist?” Brian sighed, lifting his hands from your backside to let you change positions. You kept heated eye contact with him as you slithered out of his lap, cursing the unforgiving hardness of the wood floor under your knees that you knew would make you sore tomorrow. 

You decided to take the initiative of unzipping his trousers, considering it _ was  _ his birthday after all, and tried to control your rapidly increasing heartbeat when you pulled both the denim and boxers down his legs. It made your mouth practically water to see his half-hard cock in front of your face, wasting no time in wrapping one hand around his length to slowly pump along his shaft. 

‘Wait,” Brian interrupted, his firm tone of voice making you stop your work immediately to look up at him. “Your shirt needs to go.”

You didn’t hesitate in following his command, quietly huffing even though the action would only take you a few seconds and pulling the tight fabric over your head. You were glad you had chosen to forget a bra today, excitement and arousal coursing through your body as you settled between his slightly parted legs - getting comfortable in the hopes that you wouldn’t be getting up any time soon. You used your arms to push your breasts together while staring up at Brian with mock innocence in your gaze, feeling a sense of pride when his cock twitched at the sight and taking it as a sign to resume your activities. 

A deep breath filled your lungs as you pumped Brian’s cock a few more times before finally leaning in, swirling your tongue around his leaking tip and weakly moaning at the salty taste of his precum. You blinked up at him as you dipped down to lick along his balls and leisurely making your way up his thick shaft, tongue flattening against each protruding vein to make Brian unintentionally flutter his eyes shut. You didn’t want to spend too long teasing him, however, and shuffled on your knees as you wrapped your lips around the tip of his cock. 

Your hand gently fisted the considerable length you had yet to fit in your mouth and moaned when you started to bob your head, the feeling of Brian’s calloused fingertips carding into your hair making your head spin. You tried to loosen your jaw as he gathered the now unkempt strands of your hair between his fingers, grip slightly tightening on the makeshift ponytail to remind you who was really in control of the situation even if he was letting you set the pace. It wasn’t long before you had started to take most of him down, relaxing and suppressing your gag reflex each time his length prodded at the back of your throat. Your hands had settled on his bare thighs by now, no longer needing your hand to work around him and you savoured the sporadic tensing of his muscles underneath your fingertips. 

You let Brian slightly forcefully tug your hair to pull you off his cock, blush creeping up on your cheeks when you realized what a sight you must have looked - hair still captured in his grip and tear tracks mixed with the spit dribbled down your chin. You fought to catch your breath as his fingers remained flexed in your hair and his free hand came down to slide against his cock, keeping his member just centimeters out of your reach. You licked your lips as he tugged you forward, frowning when he tilted your head back so you couldn’t take him into your mouth again. A shuddering sigh fell past your lips as he dragged the wet head of his cock along your cheeks, fighting every urge inside of you to rebel against his hold. He didn’t make it easy and you had to squeeze your eyes shut when his cock slid over your lips, instinctively dropping your jaw and panting as he took his time in driving you absolutely mad.

A surprised moan ripped from your throat was muffled by his cock slipping past your parted lips again, opening your eyes again as his grip noticeably tightened in your hair. You knew better than to defy him and move your own head, blinking up at him again while he slid your mouth along his length as a tortuously slow pace. You felt accomplished when Brian let out a breathy moan and your mind was starting to go blank as he pushed your head down far enough to the course hair surrounding his cock. You tried not to make too many choking noises as your air was repeatedly cut off, fingertips digging into his skin and a rush of arousal wetting your pants still trapped beneath your shorts. 

You coughed when he unexpectedly pulled you off of him once again, taking a few deep breaths as he smiled down at you. You pouted when he let go of your hair and let your hands fall to your lap, trying to convey to Brian that you weren’t happy with his decision to stop you.

“No need to sulk, my darling,” Brian softly spoke, smoothing the hand previously in your hair down your cheek to rest under your chin. “You wouldn’t deny Daddy a chance to stretch your tight little cunt on his birthday, would you?”

You eagerly shook your head side to side, holding down a smile when Brian laughed at your elated response. You stood on shaky legs when he nudged you to stand up, cursing the pain in your knees and self-consciously wrapping your arms around your bare waist. You sucked in a breath when Brian lent forward to unzip your tiny shorts, your close proximity and position of standing between his legs making your heart beat embarrassingly fast. His warm touch practically burned into your skin, your cheeks heating up as he slid the denim down your legs to immediately make your pants join them in a pile on the floor. A small whine fell past your lips when his hands slithered around your hips, pulling you close to him and pressing light kisses against your stomach. Your fingers curled into fists at your sides when his mouth went further down, pulling your lip between your teeth and quietly groaning when he gave your clit one feather-light kiss. 

He looked up at you with a wicked smile, sitting back up and pulling you down into his lap. You didn’t have time to get comfortable before he pushed your leg to make you lie back against the sofa, positioning one of the throw pillows under your head as he moved to kneel between your legs. 

Brian was apparently fed up with his slow pace, pushing your legs apart and leaving his hands on your inner thighs as he started to slide his cock into you. A loud moan from you filled the room as he bottomed out without stopping to let you adjust and one of your hands flew to grip onto his bicep as you arched against the cushions. You used your other hand to cup his cheek, surprised he let you pull his face down to connect your lips to his. 

You both moaned into the kiss once Brian started rolling his hips, your hand tightening around his strong muscles as you basked in the familiar pleasure between your legs. The kiss quickly became sloppy and you both decided to pull away, a giggle escaping your lips as Brian ducked down to kiss along your jawline and down to your neck. Your free hand now clutched onto the sofa cushion in search of some sort of purchase against the enthusiastic thrusts shifting you against the furniture, staring up at the ceiling as Brian heavily panted against your neck. 

You tried not to dig your nails into his skin as one of his hands slid up from your leg to cup your breast, the rough skin of his thumb running over your nipple making you helplessly moan into the air. It was evident neither of you were going to last long and you both shared dopey smiles when Brian lifted his head again to loom over you. You released your hand from the cushion to trace along his new necklace, fingers gently gripping onto the dangling metal and smiling to yourself at your appreciated purchase. 

One final harsh squeeze against your chest was your last warning before Brian’s hips stuttered with a loud grunt, movements slowing down as he came inside of you. You weakly moaned as his warm cum painted your walls, eyes fluttering at the familiar yet euphoric feeling and legs tensing as your own release threatened to spill over. It shocked you when he bent down to capture your lips in another passionate kiss, sighing into his mouth at the way his cock shifted inside of you and stimulated your heightened nerves. 

You had almost forgotten about the hand of your chest, tensing your whole body when he pinched at your still perked nipple before relaxing into the sofa as your release unexpectedly hit you. It was Brian’s turn to moan into the kiss as you clenched around him, your hand falling form his arm as you twitched against the cushions when the waves of pleasure took over your mind and body. 

A small laugh moved both of your chests when Brian laid against you for a few seconds, quietly gasping when he pulled out and turned on his side to lay next to you. You also took the opportunity to shift onto your side, smiling when he wrapped an arm around you to pull your body close to his. The bright sun shining through the windows into your living room did nothing to help the disgusting sheen of sweat now covering your skin but Brian didn’t seem to mind, running his hand along your back as you both took the time to even out your breathing. You pulled back a little to look up at Brian, using the little energy you had left to press a chaste kiss to his lips and mumbling against his skin.

“Happy birthday, Daddy.”


End file.
